Adventures at Camp Bohrmore - A Foxtrot Story
by CoolGirl89 Palanantoiel
Summary: CoolGirl89 - Jason Fox and his best friend Marcus goes to a science camp for the summer. Little do they know of the adventures ahead. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Foxtrot. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
"Ok, you can go." Those were the most heavenly words Jason Fox had ever heard. They were said by his Mom to his pleas about going to Camp Bohmore, a science camp. He had begged and pleaded for days to be enrolled. And on the date of the deadline, his Mom had agreed. It was probaly due to his wit, his charm and the fact that he gave his Mom a zillion of brochures for the camp and had made a very compleling case: "I suppose I could just play your computer all summer. I mean, you can always write your column by hand."  
  
So here was Jason, in his Mom's car with his best friend Marcus Jones, who was also going to Camp Bohrmore. They were playing a nice game of annoying Paige, Jason's 14-year old sister. Paige had been dragged along because, after dropping the boys off, she and her Mom would go shopping. "Private!" Jason's little green plastic army general barked. "Fire at will!" Marcus made firing noises with his little bazooca-carrying army man. "What is the damage of the target?" asked the army general. "A few craters sir, but they might have been there before." And with that, Paige, who was the target, grabbed the army and threw them into the back of the '89 station wagon. In response to this harrassing, Jason and Marcus took out their Star Wars action figures. "That's right Chewi," Jason's Han Solo figure said. "Those aliens sure are ugly. That one must be there leader for it is super ugly and as tall as a mountian. AHHHH, help me!!!! It's throwing me into the outskirts of Mos Espa where Jabba will find me." The scream happened because Paige had grabbed Han and thrown him into the back with the army toys. And so it went on and on. Jason and Marcus took out toy after toy, like X-files figures, Star Trek and Teenage Ninga Turtles, only to eventually have Paige throw them into the back. The boys had just ran out of figures when the station wagon pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Here we are," Jason's Mom said as Jason and Marcus scrambled out of the car. After getting their figures out of the back, taking their bags and saying  
  
good-bye to Jason's Mom, the two boys headed up to the check-in table. 


	2. Chapter 2 - A Unexpected Person

Disclaimer: Bill Amend ran in '98 a series of comics about Camp Bohrmore. So it's typical that some people are the same. I also don't own Foxtrot. So PLEASE don't sue me. Just please read and reveiw.  
  
"Welcome to Camp Bohrmore. What's your name?" A staff member said flatly, like he had done this hundreds of times before.  
  
"Fox, Jason Fox and this is my corhorte Marcus Jones." Jason answered then he leaned onto the table and pointed to Marcus when he said Marcus's name.  
  
"Fox and Jones......" The staff member said as he looked over a clipboard. "Ah, here you are. You are in Cabin Epsilon." He snickered and pointed to the direction of the cabins. "Go that way and when the bugle sounds, make your way to Newton lodge for the introduction." Marcus and Jason walked up the hill to the cabins.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Marcus exclaimed and tried not to jump up and down as he and Jason had decided to act as cool, rich kids. Not that they weren't, because with $1000 dollars in a shared bank account, they certantly weren't poor. But as Jason argued, they could reinvent themselves to be anything they want to. Marcus wanted to act like secret agents while Jason wanted to act cool and rich. Jason won the debate because he was the leader of the two boys and also he had argued that they could still act a little like secret agents.  
  
They had almost reached the cabin when a familar voice called out, "Jason, Marcus, yuo're here too?" Jason turned around and seeing who had called his name, turned white. For coming up the path behind them was Eilleen Jacobson!! The girl that Jason hated yet loved at the same time. The girl who could tell his most dreaded secret, which was by the way, going out with her for ice cream! Worst of all, she knew how they acted, so they couldn't reinvent themselves!! Jason gritted his teeth as Eilleen and another girl walked up to them. "Hey Jason, Marcus. I can't believe you guys are enrolled in Camp Bohrmore too. This is great! Oh, Jason. I never forgot when we went out for ice cream."  
  
It was out! His closly guarded secret was out! Jason bent down and started looking for something. "You went out for ice cream? When was this? Why didn't you tell me about this, Jason?" Marcus asked unbelieving.  
  
"Excuse me while I look for hemlock or some other poisonous plant to swallow." Jason looked and looked for some plant, but couldn't find any. So he stood up and listened to what else what Eilleen had to say.  
  
"This is my cabin-mate Phoebe. Well we have to go now. See Ya." And with that Eileen left. Jason stared blankly after her. Then he and Marcus headed up to thier cabin. Jason silently hoped that no more adventures with Eileen would happen during the summer. Little did he know that he would be very wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As Jason slowly made his way up the slope, Marcus exclaimed, " There's our cabin! " In front of them was a cabin with a nameplate that said Cabin Epsilon. They walked into the log cabin and looked around. On cabin wall was covered with space posters, element charts and pictures of previous campers. In the cabin was 2 bunkbeds, two dressers and 4 computers for the occupents.  
  
Jason set down his suitcase by his and Marcus's bunkbed and walked over to the computers. "Let's see, all of these are obsolent, but they are still good for internet access, Mathmatica 3.0 and the new Doomathon game, which I just happen to have right here." He pulled out of his backpack a CD that was labeled, "Doomathon 3000!!!" Taking the disk out of the case, he put it into the computer and started loading it.  
  
"Don't you know the rules?" A voice shouted behind him. " No loading games onto the computers until a counseler has said you can!!" Jason spun around only to see a counseler right behind him. The nameplate said Goldwath.  
  
" Wait a minute," Jason said surprised. "I know you. You're Morton Goldwath. You're the one...."  
  
" So," The counseler interupted. " Where you live they talk about the great Morton Goldwath." He nodded in approvale. " As your community has ackknowledged that I am superior, you can load your Doomathon game."  
  
" Wait, I was going to say...." Jason stammered but it was to late, Morton had already left. Sighing, Jason turned back around and proceeded to load his game. After loading, he hurryingly started playing.  
  
" Uh, Jason," Marcus said after a few minutes.  
  
" GAME OVER, " the computer beeped.  
  
" Ugg. Marcus! You wrecked my consetration," Jason fummed. " And I was THIS close to beating my all time record."  
  
" Well I was going to say that you should better unpack and that another kid has come in."  
  
Jason stomped over to his suitcase and started taking out all his clothes and stuffing them into a drawer. After that he carefully took out all his computer and assult stuff. Last but not least he took out his prize possetion, a bunch of papers that contained his plan on how to conquer the world. In it, he had stratagies, what he would do when he took over the world and blueprints for his mansion. He had figured that he might as well start his domination here, at science camp. After he had taken it over, he would use it to make millions of dollars in camp profit and with that money, buy Microsoft and other big companies. With those companies and all that money, he would hire an army to conquer the world. Of course Marcus would help him and in return, be second-in-command. First of all, he had to find a way.  
  
" I'm Eugene Wu, but my friends call me The Brain." Jason was jerked from his deep thought by a boy about his age talking to Marcus. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Jason spun around. A black haired boy sat on his bed, yakking away. Jason at once noticed a paper he was waving around. "I was named Student of the decade by the governor of my state. I've won the National Math Bee three years in a row. I've...." Jason stopped listening to Eugene and glanced at Marcus who was doing his famous you-are-despicable-and-crazy look at Eugene. As Jason was finished unpacking, he motioned to Marcus and they both left, leaving Eugene, who hadn't noticed that his audience had left, still talking. When they were out of hearing range of the cabin. Marcus made the crazy sign while pointing to the cabin. "That guy is nuts." he commented.  
  
"What's even more annoying is that I remember him from last year at the National Math Bee. I was this close to beating him. We were the only two kids left and I messed up on that one math problem...."  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Announcer: After Round 103, we still have Jason Fox and Eugene Wu. Now Jason, here is the next problem, what is 4530 x 453 + 31?  
  
Jason: Uh.....  
  
Eugene: *snickers*  
  
Jason: Um...2,052,142  
  
Announcer: I'm sorry. That is not correct. Eugene? What is 4530 x 453 + 31?  
  
Eugene: Let's see......2,052,121.  
  
Announcer: That is correct! Eugene, you've become the first person to win the National Math Bee three years in a row. For this, you win the usual trophy, $1000 toward collage and $500 for anything you want plus, the Department of Science and Technology would like to award you a special medal. As for our runner up, Jason, you get a second place trophy and $100.  
  
Audience: Eugene! Eugene!  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
"ARGGGGGGG! How he gloated. Well the next year I won and got to gloat. Anyway, this must be the cafeteria. The menu says today they are serving "Grub". Wonder what that is." Jason walked into the cafeteria just as a horn sounded, signalling that it was time for dinner.  
  
"We'll soon find out." Marcus commented. The food ended up being Grilled Cheese Sandwhiches which were a little to grilled, mashed potatoes and a cookie. Everything went well at dinner until about halfway through a spoonful of mashed poptates flew through the air and hit the boy next to Marcus. "FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!" Someone shouted. Soon, food was flying everywhere. Jason and Marcus each made mashed potato balls and threw them at Eugene, who started calling for a counseler. Unfortunatly for him, all the conselers were joiningthe food fight too. Suddenly....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Jason and Marcus survive the food fight? Cliffhanger! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Suddenly, Eugene ran off. Jason and his pal, stood there, watching, ignoring the turmoil around them. they could hear the mashed potatoes splat on the table, the floor, the walls and even the ceiling. They looked at each other with looks that said, let's-go-spy-on-him. They crouched low and scrambled under the table. Without looking up, as unspeakable things were stuck on the bottom surface of it, they crawled along until they were almost to the door. Then, a foot planted in their path. They slowly looked up and saw Martan Goldwiath along with the camp director.  
  
The camp director blew his whistle and all around the room, hands stopped in mid throw, bodies stopped in mid-dodge and it seemed like even food stopped in mid-air. "That's it! Everyone to the showers! Then, everyone meet in the science lab." As everyone started clearing off dishes and such, Jason noticed that Eugene was standing right behind Mortan. Marcus nudged Jason and Jason nodded back. He slowly took a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at Eugene, then quickly, he and Marcus grabbed their trays. Bulls-eye! Mortan and the camp direcrtor got mad, but they didn't know who did it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, man, that was classic!" Marcus exclaimed as the two boys walked slowly to the science lab. The sun shone down onto the two boys and a soft wind blew throughout the camp, drying Jason's blond hair that had been soaked by the showers.  
  
"Did you see Eugene's face?" Jason asked and they burst out laughing. Who would forget Eugene's face. It had turned red and seemed like he was so mad that the mashed potatoes would fry. They were almost to the lab when two people jumped out of the green bushes. Jason groaned when he reconized who they were. It was Eileen and Phoebe.  
  
" So, was it you who threw that last bit of potato at my brother?" Phoebe asked as she tossed her hair out of her face.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes while he shook his head. "What are you doing, taking a survey? Asking everyone in the camp?"  
  
Phoebe stopped in her path. "No..." Jason and Marcus abruptly hurried on and were soon in the lab, not noticing the hurt faces on the two girls behind them. They made there way to their place in the room and started looking at the science log. After browsing through it, they had just strapped on their goggles and put on their coats when a test tube exploded and started a small fire a few sections away. The fire was quickly extinguished and the two campers who had started it were sent to Mortan, who took them outside.  
  
Back on the trail, the girls were plotting a revenge that would be so sweet. "We'll get back at them so fast, their heads will spin." Eileen cackled. They both giggled.  
  
Just then, Mortan walked by with the boys who had started the fire. "Aren't you girls supposed to be in the lab? The experiments already started." With that the girls forgot for a minute their plan and hurried of in the direction of the science lab  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What will the prank be? CLIFFHANGER!! (And no, this isn't a invitation for you to participate. I've started the next chapter already) 


End file.
